istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Eclipse Session 15
The fifteenth session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 14 Feeling that their work is done, Blindfest quickly transports to the City of Brass with the help of Shah Abdul-Azim Abassi. As they overlook the capital, they are amazed by the amount of molten brass flowing in the canals throughout the city. Before the heroes depart the Killer's Killer, the Shah tells them that he will look more into the location of the lost souls for them as they complete his quest. Blindfest agrees, and performs a quick shopping trip. As Claudiu goes off on his own for probably the most foul of deeds, Bane and Nehem decide to play good cop/bad cop in order to get a discount on their items. While Bane does slip up a little, he is able to remain truly terrifying while Nehem is able to pacify the efreet, earning them both enhancements to their weapons. As the adventurers all meet up again, they decide to go the library to learn more about the primordial, Zaaman Rul. While looking through large tomes at Maqtebah University, they encounter both Fortenk and Eiluned. Fortenk gives the party details on a way that they might be able to traverse backward in time, involving Janus Gull, a town stuck in time, and an artifact known as the Deluvian Hourglass. He claims that Blindfest must unstick Janus Gull from time in order to unclog the timeline, and that the Deluvian Hourglass, an artifact used as a focus for a time travel ritual, is currently held by the primordial Mist Weaver. Eiluned is using the library for her own research on the history of the Apocalypse Eclipse, but Blindfest is able to learn from her that Zaaman Rul was imprisoned by Labelas Enoreth under strange circumstances. She imparts that the primordial's followers believe that Zaaman Rul will be freed by a group of divine followers. Deciding that unclogging Janus Gull in the time stream is a less time-sensitive adventure, Blindfest decide to break Zaaman Rul out of Carceri. Taking their leave from the City of Brass, they plane shift the Killer's Killer to Arvandor, where Darrak arranges a meeting with an aspect of Labelas Enoreth. The aspect tells Blindfest that Labelas Enoreth imprisoned Zaaman Rul to keep him safe from his enemies, as he foresaw that the primordial would play an important role in history yet to come. The aspect says that he can have Zaaman Rul freed, but that Blindfest must make it look like a prison break so as not to raise suspicions of a deity releasing a primordial in a time of war. After consulting with Labelas Enoreth, the aspect sends Blindfest to Carceri as prisoners. Blindfest arrives in Carceri on Orthrys, one of six islands amid a vast swamp. They press forward until they come upon a wall made up of dead earth elementals with some stone titans guarding it. They quickly get in without too much trouble and are escorted to the ruler of the island, the stone titan King Karsos. They talk him down and are given a rock boat to move on to the next island, Cathrys, a jungle-like swamp overgrown with acidic plants. When they land, the heroes are quickly set upon by a pair of beholders and an aspect of Graz'zt. While Claudiu does get repeatedly dominated, Nehem is able to take advantage of the Beholder's many attacks to punish them with divine retribution and is able to turn the tide of the battle in the party's favor. After the battle, Blindfest searches the isle to no avail and presses on to the island of Minethys. Here they escape from the flaying mud-storms on the surface to the underground Tombs of Payratheon and evade hordes of Undead Creatures clawing their way out from the mud. Unfortunately, their search for Zaaman Rul offers no new leads, so the party rows their stone boat to the next island. Unable to discern the location of Zaaman Rul on the first three islands, Blindfest presses on to the isle of Porphatys. There, they are assaulted with vicious acidic snow, and their search is interrupted as demons move in to attack. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 16 Recording *Part 1 - In which Blindfest learn the secrets of how to travel back in time, and who imprisoned Zaaman Rul. They then travel to Carceri to perform a good old fashioned prison break.